


Baby Steps

by lucifersshroud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersshroud/pseuds/lucifersshroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has trouble zipping up the new dress they bought. They also learn they have a lot in common with Harry and should stop hating him for completely petty reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really passionate about queer Harry Potter characters so Draco's non binary and Harry's cross dressing and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it heck yeah

It was the first time Draco had tried putting on a dress. A  _muggle_ dress at that. They didn’t know why they impulsively bought the dress on a begrudgingly needed trip to muggle London. It was a green dress that was partially strapless, a silver sash going around the middle of it. They supposed it reminded them of Slytherin but that still didn’t excuse the fact that they were buying a  _dress_ of all things.

Yet here they were in the room of requirement in sixth year trying to zip up the back of it and having so much more trouble than they thought they’d have. It wasn’t that the dress didn’t fit (or maybe it was, they sort of just  _bought_ it without even trying it on or anything), they just were having trouble reaching the zipper and figuring out how the damn thing worked because they were used to bows and ties and straps.

Suddenly they had the distinct feeling they weren’t alone anymore and their eyes widened in pure terror.  _I didn’t specify that no one else could come in here oh god no,_ they thought. Before they even had a chance to try and hide though they found themselves face to face with none other than the famous Harry Potter.

He was going to tell everyone. He’d tell the entire [school](http://goldandsilverspook.tumblr.com/post/63575859321/baby-steps) that Draco Malfoy was a dirty cross dresser and their father would find out and everything would be  _ruined._ Their mind was screaming at them to run as far away as humanly possible but their body seemed to be in far too much shock to even debate moving.

Harry’s expression was unreadable. He looked surprised, obviously, but there didn’t seem to be any disgust. He wasn’t laughing either. At least, not externally.

It felt like hours of agonizing silence with the two just staring at each other with Draco’s dress only partially on and Harry looking as if he felt nothing was weird about this. Nothing at all.

He didn’t break the silence, but the boy hesitantly made his way over to Draco and motioned for them to turn around. The tension in the room was so thick their ears rang because of it but they turned anyway, slow as possible, their hand gripping their wand tightly.

He zipped the dress up for them.

“The color [suits](http://goldandsilverspook.tumblr.com/post/63575859321/baby-steps) you.”

They turned around to find Harry smiling at them sheepishly, his cheeks pink. Draco’s face flushed the same color and they licked their lips, trying to find the right way to respond. They cleared their throat and dropped their gaze to the ground.

“Um…Thanks.”

What Draco didn’t notice was the entire time Harry was hiding behind his back a similar type of dress but in red and black. They gave him a questioning glance. He bit his lip.

“East Clothing?” he asked. Their smile turned into a full blown grin and they nodded.

“Yeah, actually…Saw it in the display out front.”

“Same with mine.”

Another silence passeed between the two but this time it wasn’t strange and awkward. It was understanding and accepting and  _maybe something can happen here and we can stop hating each other’s guts for no good reason_ they thought.

Draco thought it only polite to ask. “What are your pronouns then?”

It must’ve been the first time someone had asked Harry that because he looked absolutely ecstatic. “Um, still masculine. For now. I’m not really sure yet.” he said with a nervous laugh. Draco nodded.

“I’m not either. But I like neutral ones.”

Harry nodded and they both laughed, so unbelievably relieved. Draco almost wanted to cry but held back in front of him.

“Do you…Do you think you could help with my dress then?” Harry asked, still seeming a bit unsure of everything.

They gazed fondly at the boy and clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Course, mate.” 


End file.
